Ganfor (Coliseum)
| Boss1 = | Stamina1 = 20 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Chaos | Conditions1 = | Manuals = | Experience1 = 3200 | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Quest2 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 20 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Chaos | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 3200 | Beli2 = 36054 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 20 | Battles3 = 5 | Difficulty3 = Chaos | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 3200 | Beli3 = 32066 | Title3 = | Quest4 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 20 | Battles4 = 5 | Difficulty4 = Chaos | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 3200 | Beli4 = 36048 | Title4 = | Quest5 = Exiled Spore Man - Vs. | Boss5 = | Stamina5 = 30 | Battles5 = 5 | Difficulty5 = Chaos | Conditions5 = | Manuals5 = | Experience5 = 6300 | Beli5 = 43049 | Title5 = | QuestN = 1 }} Notes Tips on How to Beat Ganfor Coliseum FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Teams Coming soon. Walkthrough for 20-30 Stamina Coliseum Musshuru Stage 1 : Pierre This just beg me to use Akainu + 5+ Luffy My team: Fr cap : Legend Akainu Cap: 5+ Luffy Subs: your STR unit (you just need orb booster) Nothing much here, even I mess up my stalling and only uses Sanji stage 1 orb booster and can clear the stage. Stage 2: Kamakiri He will preempt cut your HP by 40%. avoid his 50% HP, he attack for 7,7k dmg My team : 2x QCK Law Subs: Neo Aokiji, WB, Colo Killer and any striker you can use Stall early and when hit boss stage use WB, Law, and Aokiji special (make sure have at least 1 green orb on your dex unit) then clear the stage Stage 3: Noland. He will have 5 great barrier (sigh), so either you use Leg BB friend or use below team: Fr cap: Fujitora Cap: Shiki Subs: Tesoro, Raid Doffy, Colo Coby and 1 Driven PSY Noland hit about 8k (CD 2), so use Fuji Special, hit 5 great so that Fuji Meteor can cut his HP when he is below 50% he will interrupt and for that 1 turn he doesn't have barrier. Use tesoro special, Coby , Shiki and Doffy (full board matching orb) then clear the stage. Stage 4: Calgara He attack for 13k (CD 3) and preempt gives you all bomb orb. Many team can clear this but my choice: Fr Cap/Cap: 2x QCK Law Subs: Eneru, Aokiji, WB, Kuma Stall early and when reach him, use Law Special, Kuma (make sure Law first), WB, Aokiji then clear the stage, even if you cannot OTK him, you should be able to finish him on the next turn Stage 5: Ganfor You need to bring someone that have special fixed damage for 50k My team: Cap/Fr Cap: 2x QCK Law Subs: Eneru, WB, Aokiji, STR Garp (you can use Sugar or Moria) Stage 4 you will meet Calgara , same attack pattern only how his HP is 2 mill Attack normally and tank his first attack , make sure not put him below 20% HP then clear on the next 3 turn. You can use 1 Law special if needed. Stage 5 , Ganfor. You can OTK him by rerolling INT Orb for Aokiji. Use WB, Law and Aokiji special. Finish him then he will revive, just use Garp special to clear. Team Builder Helper